wotfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gherald/Archive3
Older discussion: /Archive /Archive2 ---- Though I have admired your work since I first found this site, it was only today that I learned your role in it. Please accept my heartfelt thanks and praise for your achievement. Fatidiot1234 04:31, 28 April 2009 (UTC) CSS editing So how could I go about editing the CSS sheet? Read here to see what I want to do: http://wot.wikia.com/wiki/Wotwiki:Cascading_Style_Sheet --Optimous 18:53, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Not trying to take over I just wanted to say that I am not trying to completly change this wiki just trying to improve some things. So I apologize if you feel like I'm making huge changes. But hopefully I'm doing more good than harm :)--Optimous 19:44, 5 August 2009 (UTC) : Actually, "taking over" is welcome. You've obviously got more time to devote than I do. And the main page is especially nice compared to the rambling stuff I had there earlier (which stayed largely unchanged since it was written in 2005). Did you copy the FA-by-date system from another wiki? : ) :Anyhow, keep up the good work. If you do something someone doesn't like, they can just switch it back. If anything, I've been more concerned about offending/disillusioning you by undoing a change and explaining why I think the earlier version was better =P --Gherald 19:57, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :: Haha yeah I do have a little to much time on my hands :P. Yup I looked at the LOTR wiki and I wanted to do the feature thing and thought oh perfect idea. Next is the quote of the day I think. Yeah I just started changing that thing but then realized half way through "This doesn't look good...". No worries you have more experience than me so I am completly open to your thoughts and they make alot of sense :)--Optimous 20:08, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Aes Sedai Sorry man never saw the reply to character template. Yeah i was putting them as rank but it seems most of them were on title so i thought some one must have changed them all. Ok i will go back through the ones that I did and set them right. I'm going back through the series and just tidying everything to book eleven. Also I gonna change first appeared for guys like Egwene, but not sure what to put it as. Is it eotw, earlier?? I have never actually seen that new chapter of From the Two Rivers, so maybe if someone who has could sort it out?? --GuanYu79 22:47, 9 August 2009 (UTC) So I made new logos So I made 2 different versions with better text and maybe a new nickname for thie wiki. Here they are: So what do you think?--Optimous 22:57, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :Hmm, these look kind of nice. Curious why the swords are light blue? The font's a little hard to read, and I'm not sure about the name "wheelofpedia" : o --Gherald 21:15, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ::Haha yeah wheelofperdia kinda just pulled it out since wotpedia is taken. The swords are part of the logo from the new EOTW comics. You can look at it here: http://www.dragonmount.com/News/wp-content/uploads/2008/07/wot-logo.jpg. Yeah I need to do some more work on the text. I can't get something that is just write. I will update them later today with a few more versions of text.--Optimous 21:43, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ::: Could you make the swords a darker blue or maybe the more usual gray, since we have such a bright white background? --Gherald 21:43, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :::: Tell me what you think of the new one. It's the right one of the 2.--Optimous 04:30, 1 September 2009 (UTC) ::::: Nice, I like this text better. But my concern is still that the swords and (now the new, similar)text are too bleached for our white background (the EWOT comic as a pitch black background). I'd try filling the swords and text with blue or grey. --Gherald 07:39, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::: Alright there is the new guy(on the left) what do you think?--Optimous 23:53, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Well, that's probably too dark. I was hoping for a lighter blue or gray. Given the choice between these, I'd prefer the one on the right. Maybe it's good enough... --Gherald :::::::: No worries man there is no rush on the logo. I want it just right ;). I will change them up some more.--Optimous 06:48, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::: Ok updated with a light blue. They gray doesn't turn out well it is nearly impossible to read.--Optimous 01:25, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::: Hm. Looks oddly green. I'm still favoring your original white --Gherald 17:07, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::: I know. I have no idea why its oddly green. I definitely used a blue color but it has an outlook of green. Let me try a few other colors and see what I can come up with.--Optimous 18:51, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::: Updated both one with gray(looks pretty bad) darkened the blue and black on the one on the right. Still messing with it.--Optimous 01:02, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Added a 3rd one.--Optimous 02:33, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :Copied this discussion to wotwiki:logo along with the old stuff. -- nae'blis 00:53, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Adding a show hide feature So I have figured out how to make a show/hide feature like what wikipedia uses. I will use the code from here:http://dev.wikia.com/wiki/ShowHide#Example. I just need to add one line in the MediaWiki:Common.js. So I was wondering if you could do it for me?--Optimous 03:07, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. I am going to make a navagation front like the one on wookieepedia:http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Main_PageThe "Click for article navigation" thing. I think its really helpful and cool :).--Optimous 21:52, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Update Search logo.png So I want update this file: image:Search logo.png with this one which is the same but I remade it larger: image:Calendarlogo.png Countdown thing So I was going to attempt to make a countdown counter to count down till the next book release. I was going to use the code from here: http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Common.js it's at the bottom under JS countdown by Splarka. The outcome is on this page:http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_Wiki. What do you think?--Optimous 21:48, September 11, 2009 (UTC) User rights? I think User:Optimous will make a good sysop for us here, but I was mistaken about having the rights to add new ones. Do you agree, and while you're at it are you able to make me a backup bureaucrat since you're not on much anymore? This is precipitated by his ideas for a new site style: File:Wotwikimockup.png -- nae'blis 18:51, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, and good to see you around, even a bit. :) -- nae'blis 19:15, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks alot guys :)--OPTIMOUS 19:17, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Editing by sections Or whatever these units are called that are headed by 2 pairs of equal signs. In Wikipedia, each of these has edit at the top and can be edited as a unit, a grear convenience for long articles. Is there a reason that is not enabled in Wotwiki? Thanks. Fatidiot1234 23:53, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :It is enabled. I just used it to write this response. It must be your browser.--OPTIMOUS 01:37, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::It has to be enabled by me in My Page, "Editing." Now it is. Thanks for your help. Fatidiot1234 02:02, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Request for comment